Cloths and other wipes are used over mop head for cleaning surface such as floors. Most wipes, are made from either a woven or nonwoven sheet, and are attached to a tool like a mop handle to move dirt and dust in a desired direction. Typically, most wipes products do not have the ability to effectively capture and retain small and large particles of dirt and debris. During cleaning, when the dirt or dust has been collected, the wipe may be removed from the mop and scrunched up by the user to try to capture the dirt or sand that has been collected so that it can be shaken out in the trash. This process is repeated during cleaning and often requires a user who is attempting to pick up larger particles such as sand to repeat the process several times to pick up all the sand or heavier particles that have been collected. In other cases, the user will use several wipes to entirely pick up the dirt and debris. Many times a user will pickup the debris with a broom and dust pan once it has been gathered into a pile with the wipe.
Adhesive may be incorporated into a wipe to assist with retaining both small and large particle of dirt and debris within the wipe. However, there may not be sufficient quantities of adhesive to capture large particles. Use of an entirely coated adhesive sheet is impractical because due to the tack of the adhesive, the adhesive sheet cannot be easily slid over the surface to be cleaned. Therefore, sufficient spacing between the surface being cleaned and the adhesive layer is necessary to provide sufficient glide of the wipe while still providing sufficient pick-up of the dirt and debris.